


Ton antidépresseur personnel

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character loves chocolate, Romance, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: "Il vit le sourire ; les yeux mouillés ; un regard triste ; ce qu'il pensait être un 'pardon' murmuré. Il entendit le coup de feu ; le bruit de l'impact entre la balle et le crâne de cet homme qu'il chérissait tant ; le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre au sol."





	Ton antidépresseur personnel

**Author's Note:**

> Le drame ou la tragi-comédie rassemble des éléments de la comédie et de la tragédie, où l'espace consacré aux fous rires est en harmonie avec les moments douloureux. Voici, pour moi, ce qu'est un texte dramatique.
> 
> C'est un texte écrit pour un concours chez ann-san.skyrcok.com

Il poussa la porte doucement. L'air ambiant était saturé d'odeurs diverses et variées. La sueur, l'alcool, l'envie, le désir et tout ce qui pouvait leur servir de synonyme. L'endroit était chaleureux ; enfin, si l'on voulait. Les lampes accrochées aux murs diffusaient une lumière jaune-orangée tirant plus sur l'orange que le jaune. La luminosité était basse et le bar relativement bondé. Il arrivait tout de même à circuler sans devoir faire des pieds et des sangs. Il atteignit le comptoir rapidement et héla le barman. Ce dernier, habitué, lui servit sont habituel scotch - sans glaçon merci. Assis sur un tabouret, il se retourna et colla son dos au meuble long observant la foule. Il venait souvent ici, à ses retours de missions. On pouvait dire que l'endroit lui procurait un étonnant sentiment de bien être. Il n'y venait pas simplement que pour l'alcool et l'atmosphère. Oh non. Il aimait chasser ici. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, toutes les habituées étaient au courant ici, cependant, les petites jeunes, elles, ne l'étaient pas. Sous le regard moqueur de leurs homologues plus vieux, elles se faisaient toujours remballer. Les hommes, eux, avaient déjà plus de chance. Quoiqu'il était plutôt sélect dans son genre.

C'est pour cela que, depuis peu, personne n'avait réussit à le mettre dans son lit. Pas même lui. Ils se tournaient autour depuis déjà quelques mois. Il faut dire que ses rentrées étaient fréquentes mais il ne restait pas longtemps à la maison. Il aimait l'action et rester ici trop longtemps le frustrait beaucoup trop. Il avait besoin de mouvement. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il venait souvent ici.

Une porte au fond à sa droite s'ouvrit et ce qu'il cherchait du regard depuis quelques minutes maintenant apparut. L'adulte scruta la salle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'arrivant et ce dernier s'avança d'un pas convaincu vers lui. Il arriva rapidement à son niveau et sans rien demander à personne écarta les jambes de l'être assis, s'installa entre celles-ci sous les regards choqués et déçus des midinettes en chaleur proches d'eux ; entoura son **cou** de ses bras et embrassa les lèvres qui lui appartenaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait tout au long de leurs échanges. C'était d'un vivifiant !

« Enfin rentré à ce que je vois, dit le blond à son homologue.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, répliqua le sergent.

\- Et tu restes longtemps ? demanda le plus petit des deux.

\- Pas vraiment mais bon, tu le sais ça », finit-il, moqueur.

L'un comparé à l'autre … Le Jour et la Nuit vous dirait Max, le barman. Toujours calme et observateur de tout dans son établissement, il avait vu le rapprochement entre deux de ses clients les plus réguliers. Enfin, Thibault n'était pas si régulier que ça. Grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu si profond que l'on pourrait se perdre dedans par inadvertance. Il était serein, sympathique et jamais pressé. Il savait garder son sang froid quand quelque chose tournait mal et ne réagissait pas au quart de tour. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Un type bien.

A côté (enfin devant une certaine personne) le Jour. James. Fils du plus grand mafieux de la ville, il était joyeux, excentrique. Une vraie pile électrique. Il avait toujours le sourire et aimait beaucoup rire. C'était l'un de ses points forts, son sourire : capable de faire tomber à ses pieds n'importe quel homme ou n'importe quelle femme. Séducteur par nature, cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il ne fréquentait que la Nuit.

Max se demandait souvent si son brun préféré était au courant des affaires plutôt frauduleuses de son amant. Enfin, amant, c'était une rumeur mais comme on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Qu'ils soient amants ou pas ne changeaient rien, personne ne s'interposerait entre ces deux là tant qu'ils seront sur ses plates bandes. Il appréciait trop ces deux gosses pour les voir se séparer.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ici à se bécoter et, à la limite, commencer leurs préliminaires. Quand tout dérapait à ce point, Max ne se gênait pas pour les virer manu-militari de son bar. Il n'était pas une agence matrimonial, lui, il avait un commerce à faire tourner, non mais oh. Dans ces cas là, les deux hommes disparaissaient on ne sait où pour faire on se sait quoi. Ça faisait jaser.

* * *

 

Dans la chambre qu’occupaient les deux hommes, le calme régnait. Allongés dans l'unique lit de la pièce, ils essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale, chose qui n’était pas aisé.

« Faut le dire … t'as toujours autant d'endurance, commença le blond.

\- Nan … c'est toi … qui n'as rien … dans la patate », répliqua son amoureux.

Seul un soupire amusé lui répondit. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de la chaleur ambiante et comataient dans leur étreinte post-orgasmique. C'était salvateur ! Le plus grand étira son bras jusqu'à la table de chevet à sa gauche. Attrapant la petite poignée du tiroir, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une tablette de chocolat encore intacte.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tu le sais, demanda le blond.

\- Et bien, si tu m'aimes que pour le chocolat, je suis mal barré, le nargua-t-il, ironiquement.

\- Pffouah, même pas drôle. »

Un petit rire accueillis cette remarque plus que puéril et ils dégustèrent ensemble le début de cette tablette salvatrice.

« Et donc, quand tu dis que tu repars bientôt, c'est bientôt dans combien de temps ? argua le premier.

\- Moins d'une semaine je dirais, lui répondit-on.

\- Vraiment pas longtemps alors. »

L'autre secoua la tête. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la relation la plus saine. Sortir avec un militaire était une chose plutôt compliquée. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Trop de soucis à gérer.

« Dit Thibault ...

\- Quoi encore, fit ce dernier, fatigué.

\- Dit le si je t'embête hein ! Non sinon. Tu t'es déjà renseigné sur moi ? souhaita-t-il savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Je le devrais ? interrogea le brun.

\- Non, non. C'était juste pour savoir. »

Il lui fit un petit sourie et s'allongea de tout son soûle sur lui. Deux petits « je t'aime » volèrent dans la pièce exiguë avant que, repus de sexe et de chocolat, les deux hommes ne s'endorment, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

 

Le temps passa lentement pour les deux protagonistes. L'un reparti au front, ne se soucia plus de rien mis à part son devoir. L'autre, toujours fourré dans sa petite ville, continuait ses petites affaires pas si légales en compagnie de son père. Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne sortait pas avec la personne qu'il aurait dû. Ce dernier pourrait le faire prisonnier s'il découvrait sa profession. Son père l'avait prévenu un jour : « fait attention à toi, avait il dit. A tomber amoureux des gentils, c'est toi qui va finir par tomber. » Il n'avait fait qu’acquiescer sans rien dire. Il le savait déjà tout cela, ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était simple pour lui : il devait transporter une cargaison de plusieurs kilos de drogue sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils étaient quatre à partir. Trois d'entre eux étaient là pour brouiller les pistes. La théorie était simple. Traverser la ville le plus normalement possible, déposer le tout chez l'acheteur, récupérer l'argent et repartir. Pas les mêmes horaires, pas les mêmes trajets. Brouiller les pistes. Ils savaient une chose, ils allaient tous être poursuivit. C'était sur, une de leur source le leur avait confirmé.

Ils partirent en quatre points différents. Dans sa voiture, James alluma la radio. Son téléphone portable était posé sur le siège passager. Ses doigts tapotaient le volant au rythme de la musique. Il était étrangement calme. Tout se passait pour le mieux de son côté. Le parcours était sinueux et long. La seule raison pour laquelle il était au transport ? C'était le moins dangereux. Son père, chef de son cartel, voulais le tenir éloigné de tout cela. Il n'était sur aucun registre. Peu étaient ceux qui savaient qu'il était le membre le plus important après Gio, son paternel.  Beaucoup l'avait traité avec mépris et dédain ; ces derniers n'avaient pas revu la lueur de jour. Lui, n'a jamais tué, ne s'est jamais drogué, ne boit pas à outrance et ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge. Il était comme n'importe quel type au final. L'image de son homme passa à travers son esprit et l'envie de croquer dans la tablette de chocolat au riz soufflé dans sa boîte à gants fut plus forte que lui. Il l'ouvrit après un virage serré et enleva le haut de l'aluminium. La saveur qui le remplit à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde. Il avait l'impression de sentir les bras puissants l'enserrer, l'odeur de sa peau contre ses lèvres. Il aimerait beaucoup l'avoir en face de lui à cet instant.

Il venait d'arriver à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il enfourna un dernier carré de chocolat entre ses lèvres, rangea la plaque et ferma les yeux. Autour de l'habitacle du véhicule noir, cinq hommes venaient de se positionner, une arme de point fixée sur le conducteur encore inconscient des risques qu'il encourrait.

« Vous pensez qu'il pense à quoi ? demanda la brunette du groupe, faisant teinter ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de **cerises**.

\- On s'en fout. Qu'il pense aux **rennes** du père Noël, aux Nornes, ou à une **tapisserie** , on s'en fou ! pestiféra l'un des autres. On le chope et basta.

\- Assures-toi qu'il a la cargaison avant. »

Le capitaine resta en retrait, en face du pare-brise. Il savait qui était à l'intérieur, il avait reconnu sa silhouette. L'un des militaires tapa la vitre du conducteur du canon de son arme. Si ledit conducteur fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et ouvra simplement les yeux. On lui ordonna de sortir. Après un temps d'hésitation, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dignement.

« Fait pas ton malin, le mafieux. On sait qui tu es.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous

\- Ah ouais. Donc il n'y a pas de cocaïne dans ton coffre.

\- Vérifiez par vous même si vous le voulez. »

Les membres de l'équipe s'entre regardèrent. Ce type était sur de lui. Peut être s'étaient ils trompés.

« Fouillez moi le coffre. »

Cette simple phrase, prononcée par le commandant et l'amant acheva la confiance du blond.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien à cacher, non ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il se savait piéger. C'est en grinçant des dents et avec réticence qu'il se laissa embarquer.

« Vos acheteurs vous ont vendu. »

Évidemment, qui d'autre ?

* * *

 

Il avait été emmené dans la base la plus proche. Elle était aussi proche de chez lui et il en avait longtemps entendu parler durant son enfance. Sa mère en faisait partie. S'il avait bien compris, ses parents ne savaient pas qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et de leur amour, il était né. Classique. Basique. Cliché. Il avait toujours pensé cela. Sa mère était morte durant une opération. Son père n'avait jamais rien dit.

Il le savait en arrivant ici, il était très peu probable qu'il en ressorte vivant. Et si, par miracle, c'était le cas, dans quel état serait-il ? Quand il avait souhaité revoir sa Nuit, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. 

Retenu, les mains dans le dos, chacune de ses épaules occupées par des mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas, il était conduit sans douceur dans la cellule la plus proche. Ne sait on jamais, peut être avait-il les moyens de s'enfuir avant… Quand il fut enfin seul, il put réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Ils allaient lui demander des informations et qui sait, l'emplacement même du quartier général du cartel. Ils allaient fouiller chez lui ; Thibault savait où il habitait, évidemment.

Il attendit longtemps. La pièce était vide. Il y avait une chaise avec un pied plus court que les autres, des murs gris sans une imperfection. La première servait à l'énerver, le deuxième à l'empêcher de fixer son regard sur quelque chose. Pas de table ni rien. Le sol était lisse, gris aussi. Le même gris que les murs. Il y avait une vitre sans teint derrière lui. Ils l'empêchaient de se concentrer et l'obligeaient à se sentir observé. Il avait beau avoir de l'entraînement, c'était quand même perturbant. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait avoir sa tablette de chocolat…Il semblait que sont aimé le connaissait plutôt bien car à ce moment, il entra, la divine plaque entre les doigts. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça de la torture mais venant de cet homme en particulier, ça faisait mal ; très mal.

Le silence se prolongea, imperturbable dans la salle. Les carrés se brisaient les uns après les autres, lentement fondu sur la langue pourtant si familière de son presque conjoint.

« Ça va durer longtemps, demanda t il, excédé.

\- Je connais ton attraction pour chocolat, c'est comme tes antidépresseurs personnels, lui dit-on.

\- Je suppose que l'on va me torturer.

\- Tu supposes bien, répondit Thibault, sans sarcasme.

\- Alors que ça vienne, vous perdez votre temps, termina-t-il. »

On accorda du crédit à sa demande et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un des hommes qu'il avait déjà vu entra dans l'antre. Deux chaise avec lui, il le fixa d'un regard morne, comme insensible à ce qui allait se passer. Il posa alors les deux meubles devant le prisonnier. Thibault se leva, se saisi de l'une d'elle et alla derrière lui, dans un coin sombre. Il avait posé le chocolat sur l'autre chaise, bien en évidence, en face de lui, l'ingrat. Ce qui semblait être son prochain bourreau s'avança.

« Ou est ce que vous créchez ? demanda t il.

\- Qu’est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit-il narquoisement

\- Hum non. »

Le premier coup vint alors sur sa pommette gauche. Ça faisait mal, ça brûlait mais pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne dira rien de rien, plutôt mourir. Quand on lui reposa la question, il donna la même réponse et se fit sanctionner de la même façon. L'arcade gauche puis le nez, la lèvre, encore les pommettes, le ventre, la tempe … aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée et ça faisait mal ; très mal. Tel un orage, les coups pleuvaient en tant qu'éclairs pourfendeurs. Il avait arrêté de compter après la première centaine. Sa respiration était sifflante et le sang coulait de ses nombreuses plaies. Il saignait surtout au niveau de l’œil et de la lèvre supérieure. L'intérieur de sa bouche était aussi rempli de sang. La corde qui retenait ses mains derrière le dossier de sa chaise lui brûlait la peau. Ses épaules étaient endolories, il avait l'impression que l'une d'elle allait se déboîter. Son corps le tiraillait tellement qu'il trouvait étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanouie. La vue de la friandise en face de lui suffit à l'achever. S'il ne parlait pas maintenant il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le faire plus tard.

« Puisque ça n'a pas l'air de donner grand chose… »

C'était Thibault, au fond de la salle, qui venait de parler. A priori, ça allait devenir bien pire dans les minutes qui suivraient. James se prépara mentalement à la sentence prochaine. Se faire torturer passe, mais voir la personne que vous aimiez le plus s'en charger ; ça c'était plus troublant. Le brun vint se poster en face de lui et sortit un couteau de l'une de ses innombrables poches.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? demanda-t-il, pas très confiant.

\- Ce qui doit être fait, » lui répondit-il, lentement.

Retirant le cache de protection de la lame, il la fit tourner quelques instants entre ses doigts avant de se saisir du pommeau. Son regard bas se posa sur l'épaule la plus proche. L'arme frôla la peau, laissant une fine coupure d'où un liquide vermeille s'échappa.

« Fais pas ça, murmura James.

\- Alors réponds.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne le ferrais même pas à ma place ! s'exclama le mafieux.

\- Non, c'est vrai, lui dit-il. Mais tu n'auras pas le choix. »

Et il enfonça la lame profondément dans l'épaule. Un cri déchira le silence présent. L'entaille était profonde et le sang coulait. La coupe était nette mais elle ne le serait pas longtemps. « Réponds, » entendait-il. Il ne dit rien, alors la pointe ressortit de la chaire pour s'y enfoncer dans un angle différent, au même endroit, lentement. « Réponds, » disait-il. Il ne dit rien. La tension était maximale. L'arme tourna dans la plaie et James cru que sa vie allait sortir de son corps. « STOP, » hurla-t-il mais son bourreau ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et continua. « Réponds. » Il ne dit rien. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, c'était trop douloureux. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas périr de ces mains là. Et il parla. Et il s'évanouie.

* * *

 

Le corps du prisonnier reposait sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Au pied de ce dernier, était assis l'un des principaux concernés. Thibault, la tête posée sur ses genoux se demandait encore comment agir. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait du torturer l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était pour le mieux, c'était-il dit. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, pas sur qu'il s'en soit sortit. Peut-être que cela aurait été pour le mieux. Il repensa aux derniers événements. Après que son amant leur ait révélé les lieux de rassemblement de toute sa petite famille, ils avaient fait une longue descente jusqu'à dénicher ce qu’ils cherchaient. En entrant dans l'entrepôt, ils avaient tiré à vue, sans se soucier de qui était qui. Une balle dans la tête, une dans le cœur. Une gorge tranchée. Du sang qui gicle sur les vêtements, les mains, les visages. Des cris ; beaucoup de cris. L'agonie. L'odeur du sang. Le craquement sinistre des os. La mort. Du rouge ; beaucoup de rouge et du noir aussi, du blanc. Des coups de feu. La mort. La trahison. La culpabilité. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Trop. C'était trop pour lui.

Toujours assis, il pleurait. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'était pour le mieux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. C'était humain. Il était humain aussi. Il se leva et s'approcha de son endormi. Il semblait paisible. La morphine qui coulait dans son sang devait y être pour quelque chose. Il ne s'en remettrait surement jamais. Jamais. On l'appela par l'interphone de la porte à sa gauche. Il avait une dernière mission. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de le perdre complètement. Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Jamais.

Il marcha lentement. Une exécution. Ça allait être une exécution. Leur type n'avait plus rien à leur dire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit. La pression et la torture n'avait rien changé et il avait négocié. Une vie pour une vie. Son fils contre lui-même. C'était dur mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Gio n'en voulait pas à son fils d'avoir trahis sous la torture. Pas en sachant qui l'avait fait. Quand Thibault c'était montré à cet énergumène, ce dernier l'avait regardé avec _ce_ regard. Celui qui disait, _il t'en voudra pour toujours_. De la pitié en bonne et dû forme. Cela devait se passer dehors. Ils en avaient convenu ainsi. Tous sortir. On pouvait sentir une étrange sensation exsuder de ce petit cortège mortel. Quand ils passaient, on baissait les yeux, comme si le fait de ne pas voir était identique au fait de ne pas être responsable. C'était faux ! Ils étaient absolument tous responsables. Responsables du carnage. Responsables des morts et responsables de l'épave qu'ils traînaient dans leur propre infirmerie.

L'assemblée arriva à l'extérieur. Le jour était clair, peu de nuage et un grand soleil. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux et le souffle calme du vent. L'odeur des fleurs des arbres rappelait ces chaudes journées d'été à paresser dans le jardin. C'était presque si l’on n’entendait pas le clapotis de l'eau contre les berges d'un petit ruisseau. C'était, cependant, impossible. L'homme, le nez dans les nuages et les yeux fermés, profita de ce dernier cadre paradisiaque pour ce qu'il était. Il se mit à genoux devant son gendre, le regardant de son regard le plus profond.

« Fais-le, » dit-il.

* * *

 

Il marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Sa respiration était courte et son épaule le tiraillait. Ne croiser personne était mission impossible ; il était encore étonnant qu'il ne ce soit fait arrêter par personne. Il ne savait pas où il allait ; il y allait simplement, laissant son instinct lui dicter sa conduite. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et, quand il tourna pour la dernière fois, il ouvrit les deux portes battantes avec fracas. Dernière elles se déroulait une scène des plus incroyables. Un homme, les cheveux grisonnant, le teint pâle, se tenait à genoux devant un garçon plus grand, brun, les yeux qui semblaient bleus. Enfin, James le savait, ils étaient bleus.

Tout se déroula au ralenti pour lui. Il s'élança en avant pour enrayer ce qui se préparait. Il le savait déjà, c'était peine perdu. Mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Deux des quatre hommes qui étaient présents - il ne les avait pas remarqué - l'arrêtèrent dans son élan. C'était terminé, il ne pourrait jamais le sauver.

L'individu à genoux tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne vit rien d'autre que son visage et ses grands yeux marron. Du loin de ses soixante ans, son père allait se faire exécuter sous ses yeux. Il vit le sourire ; les yeux mouillés ; un regard triste ; ce qu'il pensait être un « pardon » murmurer. Il entendit le coup de feu ; le bruit de l'impact entre la balle et le crâne de cet homme qu'il chérissait tant ; le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre au sol. Il imagina plus qu'il n'entendit le cri sortir de sa bouche, terrifiant, profond, emplis d'une rage et d’une tristesse sans nom. Il l'avait perdu.

C'était lui qui, à présent, était à genoux. Son corps fut durement plaqué au sol. Les soldats à ses côtés ne firent pas attention à sa blessure : ils s'en fichaient. Les larmes coulaient, inarêtables et destructrices sur ses joues. Relevant le visage, il fixa le bourreau de ses yeux pleins de rancœur, de haine, de tristesse, et d'amour passé. Celui qu'il aimait, celui qui l'avait blessé venait d'exécuter son père de sang froid. C'est dévasté qu'il entendit un simple « Je suis désolé, James. Je suis désolé » ; rien que ça. Ce devait être le plus dur. Il venait de tout perdre et lui était désolé … chienne de vie.

Il posa son front sur le sol et ferma brusquement les yeux. Il aurait aimé que tout cela n'existe pas. Il aurait aimé que la ** mafia** n'existe pas. Il aurait aimé ne jamais être venu au monde. Il aurait aimé tant de choses et maintenant, c'était impossible. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Et maintenant, c’était fini. Et maintenant, il resterait en vie. Seul.

 

**Fin**


End file.
